This invention relates to the field of decalcomania, or decal, body art, wherein the art of transferring an image containing a picture, pictorial matter or a design, or a composite of both, from a preformed article, can be practiced by applying and transferring the image to a selected location on the epidermis of a human being .
The published application of Gueret US 2002/0192270 A1 dated Dec. 19, 2002 is believed to be the most pertinent prior art reference in that Gueret utilizes an “artificial tanning agent.” However, Gueret provides an applicator consisting of an adhesive matrix disposed between at least two layers, both of which are permanently bonded to the matrix. Moreover, Gueret requires that at least one of the layers be permeable to a liquid, for example, water or a liquid containing water and alcohol. The purpose of such permeability is to accommodate the use of a liquid activator since the artificial tanning agent is carried in an anhydrous compound and the usage of a liquid activator is necessitated with his applicator.